


Intro to Idea

by bsumone



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsumone/pseuds/bsumone
Summary: Working on something new





	Intro to Idea

Back Alley New York  
"Take this" Fred hands the envelope to the five year old. "Give it to her" as she writes Buffy on the toddlers hand. Fred hugs the child. "Good luck" before Fred pushes her into the portal. She fears the worst. 

Angel's Office

Fred is taking a verbal lashing. "I AM SO ANGRY I DONT EVEN WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE! YOU WILL FIND CHASE, AND THE GEM OF AMARA, AND YOU WILL BRING THEM BACK HERE... IMMEDIETLY!"

"Fine." Fred changes into Illyria. "... speak to me like that again vampire, and it will be the last thing you ever do." Illyria opens a portal, turns around, and walks through it.

The Flatscreen turns back on to reveal a wrestling ring. "Well that was awkward." Two jacked mascot wrestlers come onto the screen. It's PILEDRIVE! "and we'll see you all here tonight for a one night event... against a tiny whiney, little... puppet man."  
They're faces go demonic, as they absorb the essence of countless young adults. The remote control is thrown at the TV and it smashes the screen. Angel, a puppet once again, wears his game face on his desk.

"I'll be there."

SUNNYDALE HIGH LIBRARY

A portal opens and young Chase is blasted into the stacks during a celebration. A pregnant librarian find the child, bring her into the office, and then call the police. 

The name Buffy on her hand, and the librarian to wash it off.

10 Years Later.

"Dad" The child approaches Detective Dad. from behind. Detective Dad turns to his daugh.. "I'm a man... and I'm not starting high school until I'm ready."

Detective Dad extends his hand, "i'm here." 

2021

Halls of Sunnydale High

My school.  
My rules. 

"No selfies in the halls," before hopping into focus. "Unless I'm in them."  
"Hashtag RA RA RAZORBACKS."  
"Hastag RUN FOR YOUR LIVES." 

"YOU.... lose the bangs."  
The student checks her reflection in the mirror on the inside of her locker door. 

"You're right. They're hideous." 

She cuts them off.

And you... she turns to face a senior football star. "...Carry on."

"Sure thing Mrs. Kendall." 

Harmony reaches the administration office to be met by "You're two minutes late." Vice Principal Harris taps his watch. 

"Excuse me, I'm the head of building proposal office of town hall."  
"Harmony Kendall, Head of Administration."  
"Shes the secretary... I'm Alexander Harris. I'm The Vice Principal of Sunnydale High." 

"With his head up his ass."

The Building Lady heads to the old library.  
"Head of Administration?"  
'I'm trying it out." "Head up My Ass?"

They open the principal's office door to reveal a bloody scene. The principal is seated at his desk... without his head.  
They both scream. 

Yadda Yadda Yadda

Chase finds Wesley unconscious next to his old cot and sleeping bag and a half eaten frozen dinner in the old library's office. He runs to his side. He thinks back before checking the pulse. "Its not crazy to believe." 

Wesley is alive.  
A sigh of relief. 

He is attacked by the vampire. It picks him up, it feeds. When it drops him.. a ring rolls out of his pocket and under the desk. 

Cordel- Cordy stands on the stage, a camera crew on her a reunion dance before her, as she prepares to address the crowd of ALUMNI. "Its a pleasure to be back on this stage." It isn't. "...surrounded by our friends." Liars. "And our peers." Jerks. 

Six months ago, she was SLUT SHAMING CELEBRITY FALLS FROM GRACE. Now shes the star of Welcome Back, Cordy!

With no further adieu...

The gym doors open. In struts the most stunning creation to ever grace Sunnydale High. "It's a graduation gift, a donation from Mom's gallery in New York" The crowd parts as she moves through it. She holds a glass of bubbly. Cordel- CORDY prepares to welcome her back.

Willow Rosenberg MD speaks to Whitney, without taking her eyes of off she who will not even look away from the M.C. with them on stage. "Great... The Shoe Police is have arrived." 

Everyone except Cordelia laughs.

The earth beneath them trembles.

The crowd falls silent...

PROMPOCALYPSE HAS BEGUN.

.... ten months earlier....


End file.
